We Will Stand Together
by cwatker222
Summary: Song-fic. Based on Nickelback's We will stand together. Alex joins the Navy Seals.


Alex wanted nothing more than to end the violence that plagued the world. It had been two years since he had left England after the death of Jack. He zipped up his duffel bag. He knew that his experience was priceless to just about every government in the world and he had chosen to work for _his_ government. The government that had left him alone.

One more depending on a prayer  
And we all look away  
People pretending everywhere  
It's just another day  
There's bullets flying through the air  
And they still carry on  
We watch it happen over there  
And then just turn it off

Alex looked around the bedroom that had been his for the past year. It had never been home. As much as he hated to admit it, MI6 had insured that he developed an addiction to the adrenalin rush that came with his old world as well as the sense of pride that he felt whenever he saved a life. He missed those feelings. He looked at the papers in his hand. Fake ID's to get enlisted. He was joining the Navy Seals.

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We must stand together  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
There's no getting even  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Hand in hand forever  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's when we all win  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win

He knew that the path he was going to take was to be a hard one. That is what he wanted. In the Navy, few would question him too closely about the scars that littered his body. He drove to the base that he was assigned to. He had enlisted several days ago with some help from the CIA, who were thrilled to have him on their side. The American Flag fluttered in the breeze. He smiled. He was a Brit, enlisted in the American Military. He may not have been born there, but he was freer than when he was in England.

They tell us everything's allright  
And we just go along  
How can we fall asleep at night?  
When something's clearly wrong  
When we could feed a starving world  
With what we throw away  
But all we serve are empty words  
That always taste the same

The sergeant had given him the code name of C. They only used letters in the Seals. He was assigned to team Alpha. The best of the best. The CIA must have given him a good background. Or at least mentioned his skill with a gun. Though it was not allowed, he had kept up his practice. You never knew when you needed to shoot a gun. He headed to his Units Hut. The Unit was apparently waiting for him.

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We must stand together  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
There's no getting even  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Hand in hand forever  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's when we all win  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win

The Unit welcomed him nicely enough, but were convinced that he had no real skill beyond languages. That opinion was soon dismissed. He completed the obstacle course faster than most seasoned Seals. Many watched his combat assessment with one question. Who was this Kid? It seemed that, no matter what country he was in, he would always be Kid. Most of the Seals watched his gun assessment. Alex smirked once they did a double take.

The right thing to guide us  
Is right here, inside us  
No one can divide us  
When the light is leading on  
But just like a heartbeat  
The drumbeat carries on

The unit looked out for each other. Especially for C. The Unit were concerned for their youngest member. For the first week of his arrival, the unit heard his nightmares at night, but could not comfort him as he did not trust them in his subconscious and they became threats at night, when he was asleep. They felt pity for an well as anger. What had this kid been through? Was a common thought. As well as vows of vengeance against those who caused him to suffer like this.

And the drumbeat carries on  
(Just like a heartbeat)

Seals watched C. He was silent. Cautious. When a recruit disrespected them, he gave them a glare that terrified the older men. When they had swim practice, he wore a shirt. None saw underneath it, not even his own unit.

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We must stand together  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
There's no getting even  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Hand in hand forever  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's when we all win  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win

In a combat situation, you trust in your team. Alpha team trusted C absolutely. He may not reveal much about himself, but he would go to hell and back if it meant that he would be able to save his fellow soldier. He was the soldier who would disobey orders to save someone and then get a medal for it. Because of this he was protected by his fellow Seals and eventually became the face of the Navy. But, his past was as hidden as ever.


End file.
